The present invention relates to optical information recording/reproducing devices, optical information reproducing devices, and optical information recording media.
In JP-A-2001-14808 (the paragraph of “Effect of the Invention”), it is described that “In an optical disc including a plurality of recording layers such as a one-sided two-layer medium, a defect list including information about medium defects is recorded in at least one recording layer, and the defect list has information about medium defects of all the recording layers regardless of the numbers and positions of the recording layers in which the defect list is recorded, whereby the reliability of defect management and the high speed access can be improved.”
Moreover, in JP-A-2007-334940 (the paragraph of “Problems to be Solved”), it is described that “If there is a defect at physically the same position viewed from the disc surface of each recording layer of a multilayer optical disc or if there is a defect such as a scratch or dust on the disc surface, then the defect causes the failure to write in a certain layer and an address of the defect is registered in a defect list. However, in another occasion, the same defect which was previously detected causes the failure to write at physically the same position viewed from a disc surface of another layer, and the address is registered in the defect list again. Since such duplication of effort may occur, there has been a waste in the registration processing of the defect list during writing.” Moreover, in the paragraph of “Effect of the Invention”, it is described that “Assuming that there is a defect at physically the same position viewed from the disc surface of each recording layer, or that there is a defect such as a scratch and dust on the disc surface, the address of a defect area of a recording layer being accessed and the address at physically the same position viewed from the disc surface of another recording layer are registered in the defect list. As a result, the efficiency of registration to the defect list is increased and the processing speed during writing can be improved.”